numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Five and Friends
Five and Friends is the 13th episode of Season 3 of Numberblocks. Plot Six to Ten discover they are all Five-and-a-friend. Story Numberblocks 1-5 get an invitation reading that they're invited to a five-star ball at the Two Palms Dance Floor. Two wonders where it is. Meanwhile at the ball, Numberblocks 6-10 start dancing, but they can't start without Five. They then discover that they have a five. Six is 5+1, Seven is 5+2, Eight is 5+3, Nine is 5+4, and Ten is 5+5. Now, One, Two, Three, Four, and Five are at the ball, and there are five Fives there, but where are 6-10? Everyone starts searching for them, while the other Numberblocks 1-5 come to the ball. But where are Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Ten? One decides they should add up. 5 + 1 = 6 5 + 2 = 7 5 + 3 = 8 5 + 4 = 9 5 + 5 = 10 But where are One, Two, Three, Four, and Five? 6-10 notice they have a sparkly band above their fifth block. They separate into the five Fives and 1-5. They still haven't found 6-10, so they start looking. The other 1-5 still haven't found 6-10. They add up to 6-10 again, but where are 1-5? They separate their blocks, but 1-5 continue searching for 6-10. The other 1-5 still haven't found 6-10. They add up to 6-10 again, but where are 1-5? They separate their blocks, before the other 1-5 come to them quickly. They ask each other: "Where, oh, where are six to ten?!" Numberblocks 6-10 appear again and they all get the party started. Trivia * Song: High Five (version 2) * Everyone stays vertical in this episode, except for Four in the beginning. * This is the first time there are seven fives. * The five Fives would've been called the Five Star Fives in this episode. ** This is the first time the Numberblock's numberling number of the said Numberblock forms without their square root (5^2=25). * The 1-5 that returned were the ones which 6 through 10 first split up into at the end. * Eight's middle arms are used to split the first time, but not the second. * Running gags: ** 1-5 wondering where 6-10 are, and 6-10 wondering where 1-5 are. ** Six saying: "Let's get this party started!" ** Nine shouting: "HOLD ON!" * The third time 1-5 add up with the five Fives, Five, now having gone insane, shouts in a high pitched japanese anime girl voice: "FIVE AND ANOTHER FIVE!". * All of the Numberblocks (including 4) stand tall in this episode. References *The five Fives saying “to the side, up above, down low, too slow” is a reference to the Season 1 episode Five. * Numberblocks 1, 2, 3, 4, and the six 5s saying “Where oh where are Six to Ten?” is a reference to Holes. Gallery Visit the gallery here. Video __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes